Le Joyau de l'Ange
by Sandra Lutices.D
Summary: Un bar, une rencontre, un souvenir indélébile. L'espoir peut prendre racine n'importe où ...


**_Un petit OS sans prétention sur l'univers de FF7 Crisis Core, avec un OC un peu atypique. Texte à la première personne.  
_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture._**

 ** _(Pas besoin de connaître forcément par coeur l'univers de FF7 pour lire ^^)_**

* * *

 _._

 _« 23h30 et les clients sont déjà trop bruyants. Il me tarde qu'une seule chose, que cette satanée heure qu'il me reste à faire, passe le plus rapidement possible. Ce soir le cœur n'y est pas, ma voix semble teintée de notes trop graves pour exécuter les morceaux comme il le faudrait. Dominic m'a fait la réflexion à la pause, avec son cigare à deux balles et une tape amicale sur les fesses. Ce vieux pervers n'est pas mauvais dans le fond, et d'habitude ça me gêne pas …. mais pas ce soir. Ce soir j'ai comme de l'acide dans l'œsophage, comme un rat dégoût qui me bouffe le larynx. C'est dingue comme certaine nouvelle vous plombe, comme une balle perdue que l'on attend pas, alors que le soleil brille au-dessus de votre tête dans l'illusion d'un été qui perdure. Encore une main baladeuse d'un des poivrots du premier rang, il doit me confondre avec les strip-teaseuses de la seconde partie de soirée. Une seul regard noir, et Jim mon molosse de deux mètres, vient remettre en place l'opportun. Si il continue on le retrouvera avec la mâchoire fracturée à quelques rues d'ici. Les accidents arrivent si vite à Midgar …_

 _Je pose mes yeux sur l'espace sombre où se trouve cette table qui a accueilli ton ombre tant de fois, et tes yeux brillants des feux étranges du SOLDAT. Je sais à présent que cette obscurité restera vide à jamais. Putain de ville …. putain de combats …. putain de vie …._

 _Je frissonne, ma voix tremble un peu sous l'émotion, et Domenic me jette un regard en coin, je sais qu'il n'est pas apte à accepter mes états d'âme, je lui rapporte trop de fric._

 _« Mon p'tit joyau » qu'il m'appelle, pour sûr, vue la clientèle qui a investi les lieux quand j'ai commencé à avoir du succès. Dire qu'avant ce bar était une petite place miteuse bouffée par les cancrelats, et là je parle pas que de bestioles. Une vermine sans nom qui venait se noyer dans des verres d'alcool à n'en plus finir. Les soirées se terminaient souvent dans des bagarres colossales, avec parfois un mort par ci, par là. Je les voyais même de très près. A cette époque je n'étais pas encore sur les planches, mais à faire des passes dans cet établissement de merde. Il a fallu que la chanteuse ait un gros soucis de santé :"mort suite à un traumatisme crânien". La charmante attention un peu trop poussée de son copain. Il a bien fallu dépanner. Et je crois que cette malheureuse aubaine a quand même un peu amélioré ce cloaque déféqué qu'était ma vie. Les fantassins de la Shinra venaient aussi parfois se perdre ici, les désabusés, les frustrés, ceux qui ont vu leurs espoirs se casser la gueule, parce que leurs aptitudes restreintes ne leur permettaient pas de passer dans les classes supérieures. Ceux-là avaient tendance à être violents ... faut pas trop leur en vouloir à ces gosses, même si quand il vous file une baigne, vous la sentez passer. Ils n'ont pas la chance de gagner beaucoup, et on les envoie quand même au casse pipe. La chair à canon d'une armée dont je n'ai jamais voulu entendre parler …. et pourtant ..._

 _Encore une légère cassure, faut que je me ressaisisse ! Je termine cette chanson et je fais une pause. Ras-le-cul de me forcer ce soir._

 _Et ma vision passe encore sur cette table, et là je sens que je vais craquer. Vite les dernières notes que j'aille me défouler sur une clope comme une junkie sur sa drogue. Et peut-être un verre aussi, histoire d'oublier un peu._

 _Je me souviens de la première fois que vous êtes venus tous les trois. La grande soirée d'inauguration de ce cher « palace », nommé à l'image de ce que je suis, qu'une pute de luxe. Le « Ruby's Pleasures ». Ho bien sûr, la plupart des gens pensent que c'est en mon honneur, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de mon nom de scène. Ruby ….. quel foutage de gueule sérieux, suffit d'avoir des cheveux roux corail et quelques taches de rousseur, pour qu'on vous catalogue d'un sobriquet débile. Remarque … ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins Ruby ça pète et ça a une certaine classe …. non ?_

 _Enfin les dernières syllabes, je fais un signe à Charlie au piano, et je descends de la scène, où un gentleman me tend la main pour m'aider à descendre. Tout souriant, condescendant, et l'air ravi dépeint sur son visage de riche qui me fait gerber._

 _Oui oui Domenic je sais …. ma prestation est merdique ce soir … mais j'y peux rien … tu comprendrais si t'avais quelque chose à la place du coeur, mais seul les gils te donnent un éclat dans le regard …. le regard …. le tiens ne quittera jamais ma mémoire … il est comme une promesse, un espoir indélébile … même si …._

 _Je prends mon manteau de fourrure, cadeau d'un client qui fut ravi de mes talents de chanteuse, et que de ces talents là. Ils ont que ça à foutre ces nantis. La magnifique pelure cache ma silhouette avantagée dans cette robe noire, et mes talons hauts. Mes cheveux roux coiffés à la façon des années trente, et ce rouge à lèvres rouge qui finira par mourir sur le cadavre de ma future clope._

 _Quoi encore ?! Peut pas me foutre la paix sérieux ?! Ha …. Rufus Shinra, que d'honneur …. Oui oui je vais réfléchir à la proposition, même si ce genre de choses ne rentrent plus dans mes attributions, depuis que ma voix de rossignol accompagne les soirées mondaines, qui se finissent comme toutes les autres. Elles n'ont de mondaines que le nom …Mais bon le fiston doit avoir un sacré pognon, si t'y mets le prix petit, je suis à toi …. mais pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant …._

 _Shinra … dire que c'est grâce à eux en somme que je t'ai rencontré. Cette fameuse soirée …._

 _J'étais la vedette bien évidemment, mais vous avez attiré mon attention plus que les autres, je ne saurai jamais pourquoi. Peut-être parce que votre trio avait l'air hors normes. Que vous étiez tellement aux antipodes les uns des autres tout en vous complétant si admirablement …._

 _Sephiroth, que tout le monde connaissait, Genesis et Angeal …. voilà des noms peu communs remarque. C'est ce cher rouquin qui m'a fait signe pour venir boire un verre, histoire de faire connaissance. Je pensais que j'aurais eu affaire à une demande impliquant une partie de jambes en l'air à plusieurs, mais non. Il était clair que vous vouliez seulement vous détendre avec l'oiseau de nuit que je suis. Je ne pouvais être aveugle face aux souvenirs douloureux qui hantaient vos regards à tous trois. La guerre laisse des souvenirs funestes, qui déglinguent la plupart des esprits. Cela vous a donné une certaine renommée ceci dit …. Moi aussi, à ma façon, j'étais connue. Des affiches du cabaret avec moi en photo dessus, étaient aussi courantes que les pubs pour « Loveless ». Ce cher « Loveless » toujours débité par Genesis …. tu dois t'en souvenir .. où que tu sois._

 _J'arrive à sortir, je prends une des cigarettes, lorgnant avec dépit qu'il ne m'en reste que trois. Je hausse les épaules, tant pis. Je frissonne à nouveau, l'air est gelé, l'hiver est rude cette année. Le givre sur les routes humides reflète tout, comme si une patinoire gigantesque avait tout envahi. Je pense que cette vision te plairait. Les congères sur les trottoirs sont maculés de boues. Quel dommage de salir la neige, elle est si belle … si pure …. un peu comme toi …._

 _La fumée s'élève devant moi comme un esprit dansant, j'ai un sourire stupide en pensant aux fantômes. A cette discussion sur la vie et la mort, et cette chère « Rivière de la Vie » comme tu l'appelais. La tête de dix pieds de long que tu m'as servi quand j'ai dit que je ne croyais pas à cela. Que je ne croyais en rien … tu ne pouvais m'en vouloir._

 _En quoi peut-on croire quand on fuit sa famille et un père qui abuse sa fille comme la dernière des traînées ? Une ado qui s'est sauvée pour se retrouver à Midgar, comme si elle avait atteint la Terre Promise, et qui, tout comptes fait, a bien dû se résoudre à se servir de ses charmes pour ne pas crever de faim. Ça aussi ça t'avait froissé. Tu ne comprenais pas ce manque d'amour propre, cette absence totale d'honneur comme tu disais. L'honneur ne nourrit pas, le sexe et l'argent qui en découlent … si …_

 _Il fait froid, je tremble, mais au moins ça anesthésie un peu la douleur que ressens, là, au niveau du coeur … putain de coeur tiens …._

 _Je resserre le manteau de fourrure qui m'isole pourtant bien, et je repense aux soirées que vous avez passés ici, tous les trois, vous parliez de vos missions, de votre avenir, des héros que vous vouliez être …. j'ai toujours trouvé ça ridicule. Je vous charriais là-dessus d'ailleurs, m'amusant de vos airs pincés et autres vexations inhérentes à mon esprit blasé. Nous étions devenus des amis au fil du temps. Vous passiez toujours un peu de temps avec moi … de vrais gentlemen, là oui …. dommage qu'il n'en y ait plus de votre trempe. Sephiroth malgré ses airs de glace, savait être tout aussi prévenant avec moi. Même si l'on ne s'est jamais réellement rapprochés tous les deux. Un mystère humain c'est bien lui ça ! Et tu en riais ouvertement en privé quand je t'en faisais la réflexion._

 _Ton rire avait la puissance de l'océan et la douceur de ses embruns. J'adorais quand tu le laissais venir librement comme un vent libérateur. Tu étais mon oxygène dans ces bas-fonds … ma lumière … mon ange … mon ange gardien._

 _Je me souviens encore de l'état du gars qui avait eu le malheur de m'agresser alors que je sortais du boulot. En me tonitruant un « Suce » magistral. Je lui avais craché au visage, et il l'avait plutôt mal pris. J'ai reçu un sacré coup se soir là, qui m'avait légèrement sonnée, et le type tout en me forçant à me plier, sortait déjà tout son attirail écœurant. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je l'aurais émasculé avec les dents si il l'avait fallu, mais non … je l'ai vu se retirer si prestement que j'ai cru à un moment que j'avais rêvé tout ça. Puis en contre-jour d'un des lampadaires de la rue, j'ai vu ta silhouette qui tenait le gars à la gorge et qui l'avait littéralement soulevé du sol …. j'ai compris dès-lors que la force des membres du SOLDAT n'était pas qu'une légende urbaine. Je ne sais même pas si il a survécu à la petite leçon que tu lui a donné. Je ne pleurerai pas si il a passé l'arme à gauche. Les pourris comme lui, on devrait direct les jeter dans la fausse commune._

 _Tu m'as raccompagné, et tu es resté un peu avec moi. M'aidant à soigner ma lèvre tuméfiée. Je crois qu'une materia de soin n'a jamais été aussi douce avec moi. Ta carrure, ton air un peu farouche, ta force, rien ne laissait présager une douceur si aiguisée. Dès cet instant, j'ai su que nous allions devenir de très bons amis …. proches …. très très proches même …_

 _Je t'ai donné mon vrai prénom, tu l'as répété comme si c'était une douce prière, et je t'ai même dit ma fleur préférée …. le lotus …. surtout le plus rare, celui qui pousse au Continent Nord en été, et que l'on nomme à juste titre le « Septentrion». Il ne pousse que durant la fonte des neiges pendant les périodes chaudes. Une fleur immaculée qui s'épanouit dans les points d'eau pure, entre roches et plateaux vertigineux. Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi le lotus, et je t'avais répondu que c'était une fleur magnifique, qui arrivait à pousser même dans les bourbiers les plus sordides._

 _De fil en aiguille, tu es venu tous les soirs, et on s'est vu tout ce temps. Ton apparence austère, voire sévère te cantonnait dans une attitude souvent calme, distante, presque froide, mais tes sourires et la chaleur de tes attentions balayaient cela si aisément. Tu louais par dessus tout un sens de l'honneur, que moi je trouvais totalement désuet. Pourtant, je l'avoue aujourd'hui, il m'a vraiment fait craquer … Je trouvais que ça avait une odeur un peu chevaleresque, même si je n'ai jamais cru aux contes de fée. Mais ces effluves étaient d'une tendresse et d'une volonté qui me redonnaient courage._

 _Est venu l'instant où tu m'as déclaré me trouver belle, et j'ai su que pour une fois, on ne me disait pas ça juste pour une partie de baise. Non, toi tu m'as vraiment vu ainsi. Me disant que mes yeux sombres éclataient de mille feux sous ma chevelure flamboyante. Etrange .. j'aurais aimé les avoir verts ou bleus, ça aurait été plus remarquable à mon sens, que ces deux billes d'onyx que je me coltine. Mais toi tu les trouvais beaux …. tu m'as dit qu'ils avaient la majesté qu'ont les aimants, sans couleurs criardes mais avec un magnétisme qui fait tout graviter autours d'eux. Beau parleur va …. mais que c'était bon à entendre._

 _Je vois au loin un chien errant qui fouille dans les poubelles, le pauvre doit se geler par un temps pareil et à cette heure. Je suis certaine que tu l'aurais récupéré pour lui offrir une nuit au chaud. Les chiens ... ces bestioles te plaisaient vraiment, alors que moi je suis plutôt chat. Tu avais dès-lors sorti avec un naturel désarmant, que quand on vivrait ensemble, on aurait les deux ….._

 _Et merde .. je recommence à pleurer, ça va bousiller mon maquillage …. Conneries ! Tu vois où toutes ces pensées me mènent ?!_

 _Enfoiré .. tu aurais dû rester quand je te l'ai demandé … mais non … ton honneur passait avant tout … ton amitié aussi …. vous êtes cons les mecs parfois …. et moi je suis encore plus conne, car je vous ai voué un sentiment d'amitié qui dépassait largement le stade que je dois réserver, normalement, aux clients de la boîte. Ces moments étaient de purs instants de vie, de drogue, de nirvana, mon héroïne sensitive qui me donnait de quoi continuer. Je vous attendais même avec impatience, et tu le savais. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être seule._

 _Jusqu'au soir où tu es resté un peu plus longtemps que les autres, que je t'ai offert un verre, et que j'ai plongé mon âme dans la tienne. Passant par tes orbes bleues si magnifiques, qui palpitaient d'une vigueur qui m'a faite frémir. Je me suis rapprochée et j'ai osé t'embrasser._

 _De tous les hommes qui ont pu défiler dans ma vie, tu as été les seul qui m'ait donné un vrai baiser. Un de ceux qui fait trembler les fondements même de notre essence. Mon corps a pris totalement feu, et je n'avais qu'une envie, te sentir en moi. Nous lier, nous souder, et renaître sous ton souffle de guerrier. Mais j'ai hésité, sachant pertinemment ce que tu pensais des filles dans mon genre. Je me suis relevée et je suis partie, te laissant seul, aussi vilement que la lâcheté qui m'a habité, pouvait me le permettre. Prenant le prétexte d'une soirée trop fatigante. Je me suis maudite … mais cela m'aurait fait encore plus de mal si tu m'avais rejetée. Je suis rentrée, et je t'ai vu sur le perron de mon appartement …. trempé comme une souche par un orage d'une nuit d'été. Les rues de la ville étaient inondées, et je me pressais pour ne pas finir noyée, j'ai même failli ne pas te voir en passant les marches. Je crois que mon cœur est devenu exsangue en te sachant là. Et je me suis retrouvée au stade de petite fille intimidée, la situation balayant brutalement toute mon expérience, mon assurance, ma vie. Quand tes bras se sont refermés sur moi, cet étau de tendresse duquel je ne pouvais plus me soustraire, j'en ai pleuré de bonheur …._

 _J'ai encore le goût de tes lèvres, l'odeur de ta peau, la douceur de ta chevelure, gravés en moi. Les instants uniques que nous avons partagés, ont réussi à me faire oublier ma condition de merde, la fange d'où je venais, ce que j'étais …. Tu m'as donné un écueil salutaire, une rive, une accalmie … tu m'as donné l'amour que personne n'avait su m'accorder …._

 _Tu as offert au Rubis tout l'éclat dont il était taillé …. Tu était l'Ange, l'orfèvre qui avait réussi à tirer le meilleur de la pierre brute et mal dégrossie que j'étais ….._

 _Puis tu as disparu, me disant que tu allais revenir, mais que tu devais d'abord retrouver Genesis ..._

 _Il y a quelques temps, Sephiroth est venu me voir … seul … et sa vision blafarde dans le brouillard nocturne m'a soulevé les tripes. Je savais pour quoi il venait. Il m'a juste embrassé dans une accolade chaleureuse, lui qui ne touchait jamais personne, et m'a fait un signe de la tête que j'ai de suite saisi …. Un torrent de larmes s'est échappé, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Il est resté avec moi une bonne heure, puis je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait partir …. lui aussi je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, ni Genesis d'ailleurs._

 _Je suis restée seule, immobile, je ne sais plus combien de temps, une minute, une heure, plus rien ne comptait, sauf la douleur muette et effroyable qui me tordait le coeur … j'étais à nouveau seule … ma lumière s'était éteinte …._

 _Je suis redevenue la paumée que j'ai toujours été … j'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'aimais Angeal … car oui .. je t'aimais … et je n'aimerai plus jamais personne de cette façon …._

 _Toi qui croyais tant à la Rivière de la Vie, aux dons de Gaïa, j'espère que tu y es … que tu es heureux, en paix …. que tout le bien que tu as fait autours de toi, a été récompensé …._

 _Le rubis que tu avais modelé va se ternir à présent …. mais je garde au plus profond de moi … tout ce que tu a pu me donner …. mon ange ….. Je tiendrais la promesse qu'on s'était faite, je vais mettre du pognon de côté, et je vais l'acheter cette maison de campagne. Loin de ces dépotoirs urbains, et de cette déchetterie à ciel ouvert qu'est cette capitale asphyxiante._

 _Et merde ! C'est l'heure …. Ma clope est finie de toutes façons …. Je jette le mégot dans le caniveau empli de neige fondue, en soupirant longuement. Je regarde la dernière braise s'éteindre dans un crissement particulier, repensant à l'étincelle que tu avais distillé en moi, et qui va disparaître peu à peu._

 _Je fixe un instant le ciel clair en cette nuit, la lune donne un croissant d'argent, et on arrive même à distinguer quelques étoiles …. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre d'où tu es, mais ….. je voulais juste te dire …... adieu Angeal …. Adieu ….. »_

Deux heures plus tard.

 _« Voilà une soirée de plus qui se termine, je vais vite boire un verre, me démaquiller, me doucher et dormir …._

 _J'ai plus qu'à ouvrir cette fichue porte et retirer ces saloperies de chaussures qui me martyrisent les pieds ! Vite j'en peux plus !_

 _Bonsoir bel appartement vide …. as-tu passé une bonne soirée sombre et lugubre ?! Parler à un appart si ça c'est pas de la folie qui guette, je sais pas ce que c'est bordel !_

 _Tien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'y crois pas ….. putain sérieux ! Tu m'auras vraiment tout fait !_

 _Ho … Angeal ….._

 _Et voilà que je pleure à nouveau….. enfoiré va ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime ….. »_

Je m'approche de la table du salon, où un lotus à la robe immaculée trône fièrement, avec une carte aux couleurs de Noël siégeant à ses côtés. La main tremblante je lis à voix basse le mot qui l'accompagne, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes d'habiller mes joues d'empreintes cristallines, et mon souffle chevrotant essaye de calmer la douleur tenace qui m'aspire le cœur en cet instant.

 _« Pour celle qui ne veut pas croire …... je t'aime Laïla …..._

 _Angeal …. »_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Voilà j'espère que ce petit interlude un peu particulier vous aura plu._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Gils :_** _monnaie utilisée dans l'univers_ _de Final Fantasy_

 ** _SOLDAT:_** _c_ _orps d'élite de l'armée privée de la société Shinra Corp._

 ** _Materia:_** _objet aux vertus magiques qui confère_ _à son porteur des dons surnaturels._

 ** _._**


End file.
